Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: PokéPets Quest
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Turned into a Pikachu rather than a Sandshrew this time, Russell Ferguson adventures through the Pokémon world with the help of his Pokémon Rescue Team partner, Spirit the Oshawott, and many other friends to save the Pokémon world. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM POKÉMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY AND A LITTLE OF LITTLEST POKÉPETS: LIFELONG JOURNEY!
1. Hedgehog or Pikachu?

"Wh-Where... Where... am I...? ...Is this... a dream...? Am I... Am I dreaming...?"

I stared on in burning curiosity at the white light, a faintly-colored spectrum lights pulsing out ever so gently from it. Suddenly, a chime-like noises sounded as stronger pulses escaped and tremored around me.

"...Oh! What was that?" I gasped, the strong sense of curiosity getting the best of me. I crept closer to the light; the closer I got, the stronger my quills quivered. I didn't know if I was just that curious... or scared. _I could've sworn that was just..._

"I'm sure of it... That was definitely a voice. Someone... is calling to me..." I took a step back when the pulses continued in never-ending streams, and I heard the voice more clearly.

_"You... You who can now hear my voice... Might you be... a pet? If you are, then please... Listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokémon world. We need your..._

_"HELP!"_

Suddenly, in a flash, I saw a vision of a small pink Pokémon running from an even larger three-headed dragon Pokémon. Before the dragon to latch onto the small Pokémom with its monstrously sharp fangs...

...Everything went black.

"Wha-! What was that just now?! What could it mean? Those Pokémon..."

After I spoke those words, I saw the same light, the same spectrum streams flowing out of it... And...

"And now there's... something fuzzy..." I took a closer look and could just make out the outline of spikes sticking out in all directions. "Huh? Wait... That blurry reflection..."

_Wait... Those aren't spikes... Those are... quills...!_

"Could that be... me?"

I gasped when I saw my reflection-

"Wh-What now?! My reflection... It wavered, and the ... shifted... Almost as if I changed somehow..."

I bent down and took a closer look. That's when I noticed my quills disappear. In their place was two long pointy ears, a thicker body, and zig-zagged tail...

I knew just what it was.

"I-I look like... I look like Pikachu!"

I stood up in shock and looked in back of me, but instead of finding brown quills and orange fur, I saw a zig-zagged tail and yellow fur.

"I-I knew it..." I stammered. "I really did turn into Pikachu..." _But why Pikachu...? Why not Sandshrew or Sandslash...? Just like before when I-_

I shot my head up when I spotted a tinier white light. "Huh? What's that light? I don't know why, but... I feel as if that voice calling for help... I feel like it came from there. Didn't that voice say something about saving the Pokémon world?"

Experimentally, I walked up to it, but as soon as I did, everything went black and a large white ray of light shot down at me as I was surrounded by three spiraling blue circles on the ground. I longed to curl up into a ball, but I know Pikachu don't have the capability of doing so.

I felt the ground give way in a blink of an eye. Everything went white once again, and I saw white fluffy-like lights part away as the wind strongly blew past me. Past the lights, which now I know we're clouds, I saw green, blue, and brown underneath. They were trees, grass, water, and... ground.

I was falling right out of the sky!

_"NOOOOO!"_ I screamed as I helplessly plummeted down towards the earth. I shut my eyes, waiting for the breath-taking impact that would painfully greet me once I reached the ground.

**A/N: I decided to start over on my original file because there was just one boss I could not beat! And it was impossible for me to as well by the looks of it. So I started over and decided to finally make that story. ^^**

**Every last detail in this story that doesn't relate to any extra information dealt by Russell or anyone else in the story is [more or less] spot-on to the game's story. :D**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for any story. ^^**


	2. Spirit's Got Spirit!

_Oww... Everything's spinning... Can't see..._ I tried to secure my focus, but all I could see was blackness. I could've sworn I saw stars...

"H-Hey! Are you okay?!" a new voice, a young male one, exclaimed. "Come on, wake up... Come on!"

_Someone's calling to me... But who could be..._

I finally managed to squint my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was a blurry shadow standing over me.

_...Ah, I can almost make out a figure..._

Finally gaining access to my muscles, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I still felt slightly dizzy, but I felt no pain.

"Hey! You're awake! You okay?!"

I turned to see who the speaker was and leaped to my feet immediately out of shock. _What?! A P-P-Pokémon-! A Pokémon is..._ talking _to me?!_

"You sure you aren't hurt or anything?" the Pokémon, an Oshawott, fretted.

I blinked at him in confusion, not knowing what to make of the situation. It's strange, actually; I've traveled with Blythe and the other Littlest Pet Shop pets through the Unova region before, but I'm still stunned to see a talking Pokémon. I reminded myself that I was indeed a Pokémon now, so of course I could understand them, too.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Oshawott asked nervously. "Can you hear me?" I only gave a simple nod and he looked at me in a way that told me he might not even believe my condition went unharmed from the long drop. "...Really?"

Taking it, he smiled happily. "Whew, what a relief! You know you fell straight out of the sky, right?"

"...Out of the sky?" I echoed. I looked up and quickly remembered. _Right... Yeah, I think... there was some kind of light... Then I think I fell for a long time..._ I looked back at Oshawott when he continued.

"Yeah! Boy, are you lucky or what! You haven't got a single scratch after falling all that way? That's fantastic!" He calmed down a little, looking on at me with just a simple warm smile. "I'm Spirit, by the way. What about you? What's your name?"

"My name?" I blinked. "Oh, right. I'm Russell. Russell Ferguson." _I wish I had a unique way of introducing myself just as how the other pets do..._

"Russell? Your name's Russell, huh? Well, nice to meet you!" Spirit chirped happily. His smile quickly faded into a look of curiosity. "But... where'd you come from, Russell?"

I looked away, deep in thought.

"Well, I mean, I know you came out from the sky just now..." Spirit stammered. I looked back at him. "But I haven't seen you around here before. So I was asking where you're originally from - where your home is! Of course it's pretty mysterious how you fell out of the sky like that... But you can't tell me you actually live up there, right?" The Oshawott laughed at his own joke, reminding me a bit of Pepper the brash skunk.

The feeling of relief was suddenly washed away by uneasiness. _I don't know... Even if I say I came from the other side of the sky... It's not like anyone would believe me. Not anyone normal. Even Vinnie wouldn't believe it if it came down to it... If there was at least some sort of hole in the sky or something, then maybe... But I don't want to lie, either... I guess I'll just have to go ahead and spill the beans..._

Taking in a deep breath, I turned back to Spirit. "Truth be told... I'm actually a pet from the human world... I was turned into a Pokémon because an unknown voice was calling out for help. And that's how I ended up falling out of the sky." I readied myself for an outburst of shock.

And it was given to me.

_"WHAT?!"_ Spirit exclaimed. "Y-You're actually a pet?! And you got turned into a Pokémon because some voice was crying for help? So you fell straight outta the human world and into this one?"

I nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable wrapped with doubt. _I-I guess it was too much to hope that anyone would believe me._

Spirit looked away for a few moments, deep in thought himself. Finally, he turned to me with a smile on his face and nodded. "All right. Got it. I believe you! I believe your story, Russell!"

I stepped back, taking aback. _What? Just like that? Without any proof or anything?!_

"Sure, I know it's a pretty fantastic story to believe..." the Oshawott explained. "Pets, as well as humans, don't exist anywhere except in fairy tales, or that's what I always thought. And it seems totally impossible that a pet could turn into a Pokémon... and fall outta the sky one day."

_Where exactly is he going with this...?_ Nervousness made my fur stand slightly on end as I got the sudden thought that he was probably just toying with me.

"But... you know what I think?" The nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a small shimmer of hope. "There are lots of mysteries in the world. But the truth is that maybe... those things aren't really all that mysterious at all... Maybe they're just things I don't know about yet. And that's why they seem mysterious."

"Wow. That's pretty..." I said, searching for the right word. "...open-minded."

Spirit nodded, then continued with a large smile, his black, blue-tinted eyes growing wide and glistening in the sunlight. "That's why I want to learn about all kinds of things and see all kinds of things! I want to meet mythical Pokémon that no one else has ever seen! I want to explore ancient ruins and deep caves! And more than anything, I want to have an adventure! That's right! I want to be an adventurer! And that's exactly why I traveled all the way here to-" Suddenly, he let out a startled yelp. "Argh! I forgot! The most important meeting of my life!"

"What are you-?" I began, but stopped mid-sentence as Spirit began running past me. He skidded to a halt and groaned. "I've got to get there ASAP, but... the path ahead looks really tough. It'll be hard to make it through alone... Ohh... What should I do..."

I was about to speak when he gasped, "That's it!" and turned to me, a pleading shimmer in his eyes. "Russell! Please! Will you come with me on the path ahead? My journey is so close to being over, and everything I want is so near... But if I don't hurry, I might not make it in time! I'm really not sure if I'll be able to make it through on my own." He let out a yell, which startled me, and I wished once again I could roll up into a ball; I had to force myself to keep my ground and not flee. "There's no time to explain! Just come with me, okay?!"

Without hesitation, Spirit ran behind me and started pushing me forward, much to my dismay.

"Wh-What?!" I shouted in shock.

**A/N: I tried my absolute best to keep Russell in character and not so much in the same character as the player in the game. IT'S SO HARD! DX I feel like I failed... :(**

**Please like, favorite, download, comment, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback for any story. ^^**


	3. Not Really a Mystery

Spirit led me out of the forest and to an open field, a ragged mountain with a clear stream and tons of vegetation.

"Wow! This place is unlike anywhere I've ever seen!" I gasped as I looked around. "It's just bursting with nature here..."

"Hey, we have no time for daydreaming, Russell!" I heard Spirit call out with slight impatience; he was already halfway across the bridge. "It's this way! Come on! Hurry!"

I followed the Sea Otter Pokémon over the bridge. After a few seconds of running on, Spirit skidded to a halt.

"Huh?!" he cried. He ran over to a larger bridge, which seemed to have collapsed due to a rock slide. "The bridge has collapsed!" He turned to me with fear in his eyes. "What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to get there now?"

I looked around and quickly noticed a cave. I looked up at the cliff and saw another one, and guessed the two were connected. On the other side were two more caves, and in the middle was a tree, its trunk long enough to create a bridge if knocked down.

"I have an idea," I said. I pointed to the first cave. "See that cave?"

"Yeah...?" Spirit nodded, obviously unsure of where I was going.

"Well, it's clear that this cave connects to the one up there on that cliff," I continued, pointing up to the cave on the cliff. My paw drifted over to the tree. "If we knock that tree down, we can use its trunk as a bridge, leading us to that cave, which is connected to that one..." My paw ended at the other side of the bridge. "And we'd be over the bridge! Sure, it'll take some time to get across, but it's the only idea I have right now..."

"It's a perfect idea, Russell!" Spirit squeaked with excitement. "You're so smart! Looks like I made the right choice bringing you along!"

"Well..." I chuckled nervously, my face growing slightly warm. _And it's not like I had a choice if I wanted to come alone with you, you know..._

"And with that note, let's go, Russell!" The Sea Otter Pokémon ran to the cave. I followed closely, but slowed down once we were inside.

_Wow... This cave looked a lot smaller from the outside..._ I thought as I looked around. Despite its hugeness, the cave probably would have still freaked Minka out due to her claustrophobia.

"Hello! Earth to Russell!" Spirit's voice broke through my thoughts again. I looked to see he was already near the exit. "Get outta Dream Land and get into reality! The exit's right here! Let's go!" He ran out of the cave.

"Well, excuse me, Pepper..." I grunted sourly, racing towards the exit. However, I quickly stopped when I saw a Pokémon blocking the way. It glared at me through narrowed eyes.

I then realized with a sickening jolt. _I don't know how to fight as a Pikachu! I only know Sandslash attacks! What do Pikachu even do?!_

Before I could dodge, the Pokémon slammed its stubby arm into me, using Pound. I noticed it was a low-leveled Pokémon, a Gothita to be exact.

_Pikachu are Electric-type Pokémon, but how do I activate my electricity?_ I tensed up, trying to activate my electricity in some way...

And just like that, it came out in a quick and powerful jolt that launched Gothita all the way to the other side of the cave.

"Whoa! I never realized how easy it was to use electricity!" _I'll have to learn how to control it, though. It felt like quite a lot of electricity was lost._ I ran out of the cave where I saw Spirit tapping his foot, arms crossed impatiently. When he saw me, he ran up to me.

"It's about time you got out of there!" he snapped, more scared than angry.

"I-I was just-" I began.

"Yeah, and Dialga and Palkia were just fighting, causing terrible rifts in the fabric of space and time! Come on!" Spirit ran up to the tree and called back. "How should we knock this tree down?"

_Isn't it obvious? You ram into it._ Bracing myself, I ran at full speed towards the tree, aiming for the base, and rammed into it, knocking the tree down and creating a trunk bridge. I stumbled backwards, gaining a major headache from the tackle.

"Nice job, Russell!" Spirit congratulated. "Couldn't have done better myself!" He ran across the trunk just as I got my head back together and watched as he ran into the next cave.

"Spirit! There are wild Pokémon in there! Wait for me!" I bolted to the cave and entered, seeing the Sea Otter Pokémon being confronted by a Minccino.

It used Pound after Spirit used Tackle. I ran over to aid him and used a better-controlled ThunderShock, making it fall over and not get back up.

"Thanks, Russell," Spirit thanked. As he ran off toward the exit, I overheard him mutter, _"Even though I perfectly had it under control..."_

_And thank you for once again reminding me of my pet friends..._ I raced after him and we both exited the cave.

Spirit looked and saw we were now on the other side of the bridge. Negative attitude forgotten in an instant, he smiled at me. "All right! We made it to the other side! We're almost there now! Let's give it our all!"

Trying to forget my previous sour attitude towards the stubborn Pokémon, I nodded and followed him out of the fields and into a town.

**A/N: Okay, I think I'm starting to get used to getting Russell into his own character, and even getting Spirit into one of his own. All thanks to Cloud5001 from dA and jakefan from FanFiction.**

**I'm trying not to make this story EXACTLY accurate to the game's story. I'll make a few changes here and there. ...Make that a lot. :)**

**I still find it a challenge to keep Russell in character. Even though I adore LPS, I still can't get their characters down 100%, unlike My Little Pony's Mane 6. :/**

**Please like, favorite, download, comment, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback for any story. ^^**


	4. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

We made our way into the town and stopped. Spirit was slightly panting, but I was gasping for breath. The halfway point was when I started losing my stamina; I never really ran much back in my world. Sure, I'd play chase with my other friends and jump to reach Blythe's cheek to lick affectionately, but I was never prepared for this...

"We did it!" Spirit panted. "I'm finally here! I've finally made it!" The Sea Otter Pokémon suddenly hugged me tightly, forcing a yelp out of me. "I couldn't have done it without you, Russell! I really owe you one!"

"Think... nothing of it..." I rasped, struggling to escape his tight hug.

Spirit finally let me go and began running down a dirt path. "Now I've gotta hurry! I'm pretty sure the letter said it was this way..."

I let out a tired moan, forcing myself to chase after him. "Slow down!"

Spirit led me to a land which looked more like a wasteland than anything else. There was barely any vegetation, there were many rocks in all sizes, and there were strong winds carrying sediment through the air. A large blue Pokémon, which I guessed was a Quagsire, was standing in the front of the land. He smiled when he saw Spirit run up to him.

"Th-Thank Goodness... You're still here..." he sighed with relief.

"Hmm? I'm Quagsire, hmm?" the Pokémon introduced in a low voice. "I'm the one who, mmm, manages the land around here. Is it you then, hmm? You're, mmm, Spirit?"

"Yup. That's me."

"Mm-hmm! I thought so! Thanks for coming so far, hmm? It seems that waiting here was, hmm, worth it after all. I've just been standing around here by myself, hmm? But it was so boring that I was, mmm, thinking of heading home soon. But now that you're here..."

That was right around the time I managed to catch up. I walked up to Spirit on all fours, desperately swallowing all the air around me, and collapsed with a tired moan. Quagsire didn't notice; he had turned to view the wasteland that stood behind him.

"Hmm... Are you really sure about this?" he asked. "It's really, mmm, desolate. And there's nothing here... And worst of all, the Mystery Dungeons are really taking over in this area, hmm? You can't count on anything going as expected in this kind of place, hmm?"

"I know!" Spirit replied with an excited nod. That's exactly what I'm hoping for, in fact." Quagsire turned back to him. "I brought the PokéCoins with me." He pulled out a small bag that jingled with tiny little metals, and I guessed it was money custom to this world.

"Hmm. You're sure you won't regret this?" the Water Fish Pokémon asked. He finally nodded. "Then here you go. Your, hmm, deed." He handed Spirit a rolled scroll, which I knew immediately was the deed, and Spirit handed him the small bag of PokéCoins. "This land now belongs to you, hmm? You can, mmm, do whatever you'd like with it." And with that, Quagsire waddled away.

As soon as he was gone, Spirit jumped high into the air. _"Yeah! All right!_ From this day forth... this is gonna be my _Paradise!"_

He blinked, then turned to me as I finally stood up, having caught my breath. "S-Sorry for getting all worked up by myself... You remember how I said I wanna learn all kinds of things and see all kinds of things? To be an adventurer, right?" Without giving me a chance to respond, he continued excitedly. "This right here is the starting point for making all that come true! My dream... is to make a paradise for us all. A Pokémon Paradise."

"...A Pokémon Paradise?" I echoed, confused yet secretly eager to learn more.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make this the kind of paradise you could only _dream_ about!" He gestured with his fin out to the land he just bought. "The Mystery Dungeons are spreading around here... You never know what might happen on land like this. There are a lot of Pokémon who hate that kind of uncertainty... but to me it just means an exciting adventure could sprout up at any time! I'm going to have all kinds of adventures and find lots of other Pokémon like me... And then when we work hard together... we'll be able to make the kind of life that'll really make you feel alive! A _real_ paradise! That's my dream!"

He turned back to me, calming down a little. "I've been saving up all my PokéCoins just for that. And now I've found the perfect land!" Uneasily, he added, "Well, really it's more like everywhere else was just too expensive... So I didn't really have much of a choice... But..." He smiled again. "this is going to be the start of all my dreams!"

_Wow... So Spirit has those kinds of big dreams, huh? It sure is nice to have a dream... Just hearing him talk about it is enough to make me excited, too! Strange, if he were one of the pets, I would've just scolded them for being too loud and too carried away..._

"So, Russell..." Spirit started semi-cautiously. "What are you going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go?"

I stood there for a few moments, confused.

"Listen, if you don't have anywhere to go... why not consider helping me out? How about you help me make my Paradise, Russell?"

"What?!" I gasped, accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud. When I saw the nervous glance Spirit delivered, I became nervous.

"There's no way I can do it all by myself..." the Sea Otter Pokémon bribed. So I've been planning to get more Pokémon to join my over time anyway. What do you think, Russell? Will you help me out?"

I didn't answer right away; I turned my head and looked down. _What should I do? I'm still... kind of worried about that cry for help that I heard, but... It's not like I have any more clues about what it meant now... And I don't have anywhere else to go..._ I let out a light sigh. _You have two options here. One, you can help Spirit create Paradise and eventually find some clues as to how to help that Pokémon who brought me into this world... or just wing it... Yes, I know what the wisest and most common-sensed decision is..._

Looking up to Spirit, who looked at me worryingly, I nodded. "I'll stay and help you create Paradise."

"Really? You're really gonna help me out?!" Spirit gasped. He leaped at me and gave me another strong hug. _"Yes!_ Thank you so much, Russell! We're gonna be great friends! We'll be a great team!" He let me go, leaving me gasping for air once again and hugging my ribs in slight pain, and ran up to face his new land. "I'm definitely gonna make my dreams come true! Just you watch!" He started jumping around and crying out with glee.

I stopped hugging my ribs and watched my new friend hop around ecstatically, smiling in amusement. "Sheesh, when Spirit acts that happy... I can't help feeling like I made the right choice! Well, of course I did." My smile faded and I looked away, going into thought again. "But still... I can't believe I got turned into a Pokémon again... And this time I'm a Pikachu... It all started when I heard that voice in my dream... and the next thing I noticed, my body had been transformed." I gasped. "That's right..."

I recalled the vision I had seen earlier with the small pink Pokémon fleeing from the larger dragon Pokémon. "I wonder if that poor Pokémon I heard is all right? How could I forget her? I've gotta help her somehow... but how? Hmm... All I have now are questions without answers... I don't even know for sure if I came to this world to save that Pokémon. And besides..." I turned back to Spirit, who was still hopping around. "Staying here with Spirit... That sure seems like it will lead to a lot of adventures! I feel like something great is waiting in store for me!"

Spirit stopped jumping and faced me. "Russell! Let's do our best together!" He turned back to the land. "I know there's nothing here now... but... This is it! This is the place! This is going to be our..."

_"PARADISE!"_

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't really like this part of the story, which means I don't like this part of PMD: PPQ. But... well, you know...**

**It's still REALLY hard to keep Russell in character without abandoning all of the dialogue the character says at the same time! I even gave Spirit his own character, and it's hard... T_T DO NOT BE A HATER!**

**Please like, favorite, download, comment, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback for any story. ^^**


End file.
